


The Boxed Lunch

by Sailingfreely



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But feels like home and gentle, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Life Partners, Love at First Sight, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sometimes love doesnt have to burn, Them being homey, live in maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: It all started from a simple boxed lunch, brought in by his friend namely Ten."I think it'll be perfect if my roommate become Jaehyun's live in cook so we're all out of this misery," Ten laughed to his own joke.Jaehyun is amazed at how such a simple dish could taste that good and he didn't missed how the said roommate are supposedly a nutritionist. That's all things which Jaehyun needed for his current life and the idea wasn't bad at all. Not in the slightest."Actually Ten, you're a genius. Tell me more about him."





	The Boxed Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> A short, self indulgent fic lmao

It all started from a simple boxed lunch, brought in by his friend namely Ten - _Not his real name but a preferred nickname_ -. Jaehyun was bringing his usual store bought kimbap and rice box with some cold, almost tasteless side dishes, while Ten and his other friend, Bambam have with them their own boxed lunch. They were chatting about works, more international staffs to get added in and all sort, to which Jaehyun failed to really care since his eyes observing Ten's lunch.

"You got kimchi fried rice?" Jaehyun wonders, didn't know that Ten could cook or that he likes Korean food.

"Ah yeah, my roommate made it for me," Ten beams, "he usually made more elaborate meals, but today he woke up late and I feel sorry I can't cook at all."

"I heard he recently took up more jobs? It's sad how decent job applications is hard to come by nowadays even though he's qualified for much more than being a part-timer," Bambam chimed in, chopstick into his mouth as he start to eat his lunch.

"Yeah, it's getting harder for him to get by, what's more with the rent going up again and he still want to try further his study as a nutritionist," Ten sighed, "I'm struggling too so I can't help much, actually we're thinking of moving to a cheaper place but there are more of single person units available which is strategic for me and not for him. The ones which are accommodating for us, are too far from our office and closer to his job, it's frustrating."

"Damn, you could live alone but then it'll be hard for him, isn't it," Bambam said emphatically.

"Exactly. And I couldn't just leave my best friend like that, so I guess we just have to hold on and stay in our current place for a while longer."

"Nutritionist, you say?" Jaehyun joined in the conversation, not really knowing about Ten's roommate like Bambam did.

"A good one at that, oh Jaehyun he would lose his shit if he ever get to know you, knowing how bad you have your meals. Nothing he hates more than those store kind foods," Ten grimaced.

"You gotta give the guy some slack, Jaehyun's morning is hellish, even a good cook like him can't always make decent meals considering how busy we are," Bambam steals some of Ten's fried rice and Ten steals his sausage.

"I think it'll be perfect if my roommate become Jaehyun's live in cook so we're all out of this misery," Ten laughed to his own joke.

Jaehyun too, steals some of Ten's fried rice, amazed at how such a simple dish could taste that good and he didn't missed how the said roommate are supposedly a nutritionist. That's all things which Jaehyun needed for his current life and the idea wasn't bad at all. Not in the slightest.

"Actually Ten, you're a genius. Tell me more about him."

  
\---

  
Jaehyun is actually quite well off, since been saving for long with his somewhat frugal life style. Although some circumstances came up and he can't really afford to save as much money as he usually would, getting a live in worker into his life is well calculated as cheaper than if he keep buying meals every single day. And that's why Ten is over joyed, quick to inform his roommate and planning to move to a cheaper unit should his best friend be in Jaehyun's care.

Jaehyun trust Ten, and he knows the man's friend should be decent if not as amazing as the man himself. But Jaehyun still have to be sure, to be careful since his life wasn't his own and so he requested a meeting with the said roommate to decide whether they could push through the arrangement. What he didn't expect was, for the said roommate to be totally stunning when he walked in the cafe where they've decided for the meeting -informal interview-. Jaehyun should have known better since Ten likes to gather good looking people around him, but this roommate is more than that word can supply.

Suddenly, Jaehyun is far too eager despite his rational mind should know better.

"Hi, are you Jung Jaehyun?" The shorter yet gorgeous man greeted with the prettiest smile.

"Yes, uh hi, Lee Taeyong?" He greeted back ignoring his egg salad and Americano, motioning for the man to sit down across the table.

"Yes, thank you," he sit down, placing his bag down on the empty chair beside him then looking up, slightly fidgeting when he caught Jaehyun staring at him too hard, "is there... something on my face?"

"Oh, no sorry, i just-," he cleared his throat, denying the heat creeping up his cheeks and lamenting the fact that his ears must gave him away, "nice to meet you Lee Taeyong."

"Nice to meet you too," his face break out into the most dazzling smile, causing Jaehyun to swallow as a reminder that they're not there for a blind date. _Heavens_.

"Would you like to drink something, uh, Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked carefully, the name feels so foreign and quite awkward on his tongue, as if afraid to offend.

"I've already ordered something when i saw you've got yours," he smiled, then seem to remember something, "Oh, i know how you looked from Ten, so..."

"Ah, i see, I was just wondering how did you knew I already ordered. Ten never show me how you looked so i really have no idea. I'm... surprised."

"Surprised?" The man's eyebrow jerked up a bit, looking to the side when a waitress placing down his order of hazelnut frappe and panna cotta, then thanking her politely, "he shown me a photo of you since I figured it'll be easier to find you in this crowded cafe if I know beforehand."

Jaehyun have nothing to say to that although he thinks it's unfair Ten didn't do the same to him, he could have dress himself better should he know that his potential _maid_ is that handsome, "so, about the job, i want to know your schedules if you're going to be my live in... uh, cook?"

"I could clean too and do laundry, if that's okay with you," he grins, "for the salary I don't need much since you said you're willing to accommodate me with meals aside from a room to live in. I still have my other part-time jobs so I'll be mostly out the house after I'm done, I'll try not to bother you. Ah but, I always to go to my parents in the last weekend of the month, is that okay with you?"

 _Selfless_ , Jaehyun could already feel it how giving and selfless the man in front of him is. Appearance like Adonis and heart like an angel? How could anyone be so perfect? Jaehyun hadn't see him working and yet he didn't have the slightest doubt about the man's competence and work ethic. Effortlessly, Taeyong already got accepted and passed this, _casual_ job interview. Although there's a slight problem.

"About your part-time jobs, I'm willing to cover what you usually get as your salary in place for you to quit them, I'm hoping?" Jaehyun winced, feeling as if he had worded it out wrongly.

That brings a frown on the man's handsome face, "I'm sorry?"

"No, not all of them!" Jaehyun added in hurry, "just for the time table to fit in because... I have another favor other than cooking and taking care of my place."

"And what would that be?"

"My daughter, I usually drop her off in the morning to the nearby daycare center, but because I'm busy she had to wait for me for way too long and i... I was hoping you could take care of her in the afternoon until I get back from work?" Jaehyun smiled sheepishly. He's not usually like this, but something about the man makes him giddy and almost intimidated.

"Oh you have a daughter?" As if it was possible, the man's smile brightens than Jaehyun had seen, "I'll see to it, I love children, I would love to do that. I used to take care of my nieces and nephews back in the day, so you can say I'm not a complete amateur in this!" He said excitedly.

Oh Jaehyun will be damned, a handsome man who's selfless, kind, caring, competent and loves children? It should be alarming of how perfect the man seemed to be, it's suspicious, yet Jaehyun could only think that this man, is a piece of art from heaven and Damn if he didn't find him as everyone's wet dream. Scratch that last part, that was totally inappropriate, Jaehyun's mind supplied.

"You like children?" He asked dumbly, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Yes, yes I am. I've been wanting to have my own but," Taeyong sighing sadly, "it's not possible with my lifestyle. Oh, how old is she, your daughter?"

"She'll turn five next month," Jaehyun grins, chest warm in adoration and excited when he pulls out his phone, "wait, I have photos of her."

Taeyong took his phone gingerly, "Oh no, she's so cute, so beautiful!"

"I have a photo of her in crab costume, she's really adorable there. She was around two and I swear her cheeks are so plumpy and soft. I like to squeeze them although she'll get whiny," he giggled, taking back his phone and scrolling through his special folder, eyes twinkling proud and happy.

Taeyong indulge him in his sudden burst of affection to gush about his daughter, staring at him with ever present smile and face leaned on his hand. It took Jaehyun a while to realized he hasn't stop talking about his daughter until he saw the man staring at him with fondness. He's fiddling with his collar nervously, face burning in embarrassment since he's being kind of silly.

"Sorry about that, I got too excited. It's been a while since i can have time to spend with her properly so..."

"Oh that's okay!" Taeyong chucked, "I don't mind really, it's good to see how much you love your daughter, she must be happy to have a good dad like you. My parents also were too busy when i was little, but we can feel it how our parents loves us even though it was hard to see them. I'm sure your daughter think the same."

"Thank you..." Jaehyun bite his lip, happy and touched, "I really hope so, i miss her so much. I feel really guilty she's been alone since my ex went aboard, usually her mother would accompany her when I'm working, but now..." he sighed.

"Oh, your ex... wife is out the country?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, she's always an ambitious person and when the chance presented, she couldn't stay still so i told her to pursue it. Minhee's custody fell to me just like how we wanted it, sometimes my ex, Minsook came back to see us. She said she'll be back for our daughter's birthday, so I guess you'll see her then," but wait, why Jaehyun told a stranger all this? He suddenly thinks, _isn't this unnecessary?_

"I see..." the man said softly, but Jaehyun could see that he got some questions in his head. Before he could tell him that it's okay to ask, Taeyong already did, "but why do you have to divorce? Sorry, it's just, you guys sounds like you're in good terms..."

"Well, I guess I have to come clean about that since we'll be living together," Jaehyun chuckled awkwardly, feeling nervous again, "the marriage was forced on us, she doesn't want to settle down while I'm, I'm gay."

Taeyong blinked, "Oh," he lets out then inhaled, "so it was... a cover?"

"Sort of," he shrugged, "nobody knows at first, we got forced into it because our family are close and she was told she's getting older and you know, all that thing people pressured on women, _yikes_. So we got married and it felt like we're best friend, until she told me she knew I'm gay and, the rest is history. Back to pursue careers, and we're less pressured since we _did_ get married and stay best friends."

"Oh... that's, nice?" Taeyong smiled, a bit weirdly since he didn't know what to say.

"It's nice, I got a child I never thought I could have, since you know, being gay here, you can only dream to have children," Jaehyun rolled his eyes sarcastically, "and i heard my ex kinda got a lover there in London, so yeah, it's all nice."

Taeyong hummed, then grinning to which Jaehyun noticed he's been blabbing about his private life so effortlessly like that, "Oh I, I'm sorry it just happened, it's so comfortable to talk to you that I wasn't thinking at all. I'm sorry if I made uncomfortable, although I think it's only right to let you know that I'm gay before we, you know."

At that Taeyong laughing softly, eyes crinkling and lips pulled wide beautifully, "I would say this feels more like a blind date than a job interview, Jaehyun. Oh, can i call you that?"

"Yeah, I'm totally okay with that, actually please be casual with me," Jaehyun blushed and pulling at his ear in embarrassment, "i thought the same too... I'm sorry about that, I hope me being gay wasn't a deal breaker?"

"Oh no, I'm absolutely fine with it. To be honest, since it's only fair, me too," Taeyong giggled, biting his lower lip and fingers brought to his chin, "Actually, thinking over it again, that's not good... right?"

"W-well," Jaehyun stutters, heart beating faster and blood rushing to his head, "I mean I'm single and unless you're not, I don't think it's a bad idea. Wait, that sounds so ambiguous, I-I mean, you know!"

Taeyong laughed openly and loud, hands slightly slamming the table and he's bending from the force of his laughter, uncaring about the many eyes which now staring at them, "you're implying that if I'm also single it's okay? I thought this was job interview not marriage arrangement?"

Jaehyun awkwardly laughing too, feet tapping the floor and thighs slightly bumping the table, "I mean, I'm o-open."

Taeyong's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before he breaks out into laughter again, doubling over, "Oh my God, I don't know what to say."

"Sorry, suddenly i'm too nervous, I think, and speak silly things," he wiped the sweat on his forehead even though the room is anything but hot.

The handsome man still staring at him with the sweetest, amused smile, eyes twinkling, "uh huh, and?"

"And? Uh, and what?" Jaehyun asked dumbly.

"And, when should i move in? Or do you prefer us to date first? I don't think I would mind," Taeyong grins, effectively causing Jaehyun to blush furiously.

"A-ah, that, please don't tease me like that," he stutters, nervousness heightens, "w-when can you move out of your apartment? We'll just do it like that."

"My lease ends this month, since we kind of thinking of moving out when we got told the rent went up. Your offer really was right on time, it's still in the middle of the month but if you want me to, I can start working right away. Although maybe it'll take me a couple of days to really settle in to your place, to move my things and all," Taeyong grins, "cook, cleaning and laundry?"

"Yeah, uh... I think that's all, with taking care of my daughter in the afternoon?"

"Yes, that's okay with me. If you want, I can start tomorrow?"

"T-tomorrow? Isn't that too fast?"

"Part of introducting to your daughter, I'll move in next week if you're okay with it, so in the mean time I could cook meals and get to know your daughter? Kids usually sensitive towards strangers, it's better if we test the water first if this could work or not," Taeyong explained smoothly, seemingly experienced in this whole children things.

"Have you done this before? You seem to know what you're doing," Jaehyun didn't hide his awe.

"I was working as a nutritionist in an orphanage before, part of my graduation requirement, so I have an experience that some kids took longer to welcome strangers in their life," Taeyong beams, looking proud and confident, "You guys are in a good hands."

 _Hell yeah_ , Jaehyun thought, although he might be thinking of different kind of things those good hands can do. He shook his head to rid of the wrong thoughts, "that sounds awesome, if you're up for it then please do, it'll be a huge help since work is picking up this season."

"Alright, as per cleaning and else, it's better to get through it at your place. Now, if you still have the time to spare, could you tell me what you and your daughter likes and dislikes to eat? That way I can think up some menus for a week ahead."

Just from that alone, Jaehyun knows he wouldn't regret his decision to hire Taeyong, "You must be a good nutritionist huh?"

"Wasn't it part of the reasons why you hire me?" He smiled, "when you told me that you got kid, it just clicked."

And he's smart too, Jaehyun is screwed.

  
\---

  
They introduced Minhee and Taeyong briefly at the park before the man officially start the next day, chatting a little and watching the little girl play in the sand box before they went back to their respective homes. The next morning Jaehyun got woken up by a call from Taeyong, informing him that he's already by the door at 6:30 am. How diligent.

"You're really early," Jaehyun greeted him after opening the door, letting the man in and give a small tour of his apartment unit.

"You have a nice home, quite big too," Taeyong commented when Jaehyun told him there's two bedroom there with a rather spacious living room.

"Thanks, it's a family unit after all, the same home when I'm still together with my ex," he yawned, leading them back to the kitchen and open the refrigerator to let Taeyong see what he could make from there.

"Didn't they say people change their home after a divorce?"

 _He's blunt too_ , Jaehyun's mind noticed, "and waste money? Nah, I don't think so. It's a nice home and I got Minhee, why should I do that?"

"I see that you're more of a practical person than sentimental," he grinned.

"I'm being logical and there was nothing sentimental between us, it was like business between friends, me and my ex."

"That's cool," Taeyong said while rummaging the refrigerator, thinking of what he could cook all the while attention intact in the conversation, ever good at multitasking. "How sure are you that she wasn't in the slightest bit attracted to you?"

Jaehyun stops, wondering, "huh?"

"I mean, it's weird for me, if there was no emotions involved and you guys were fine despite your sexuality, and not to mention she also wasn't interested in settling down, I don't see the need for a divorce, right? I think it's more plausible for you guys to stay in marriage until at least she found another."

That sort of make sense, they were indeed fine to the point Jaehyun also think he could live with that life even though that means he won't do love for the rest of his life. He didn't think too much about it when she asked for a divorce, thinking of it as a relief and a chance to start over, in a way. Now that Taeyong said it, it makes him wonder if Minsook was actually held some feelings for him?

"Just a thought," Taeyong suddenly said and grabbing a pan, "Sorry for being nosy, I shouldn't have said anything, it's not my place."

"No... it's okay."

"Go get ready and get Minhee, I'll whip up the most important meal, warm breakfast," he winked, causing Jaehyun to blush a little bit.

The table was filled with Korean breakfast the moment Jaehyun and Minhee are nicely bathed and dressed for the day, greeted with smiling Taeyong who's still arranging the table. Minhee recognized the man, but she's pretty shy so she hides behind Jaehyun's legs, big eyes peering up to Taeyong curiously.

"Good morning beautiful," he sings, crouching down to level with Minhee, "i made you and your dad breakfast, they're your favorites!"

She look up to Jaehyun, wordlessly asking and he nodded with a smile, "it's okay baby, what do you say?"

"Thank you..." she said softly still hiding behind Jaehyun's legs, tiny hands gripping the crisp slacks.

"Let's eat up!" Taeyong said excitedly, playing with his voice like one would do to a kid.

Minhee could eat by herself but that doesn't mean Taeyong won't fuss over her, wiping her cheeks and help cutting the food although hers are softer than their meals. Then Taeyong wraps the leftover to put into refrigerator before he wash the dirty dishes as Jaehyun comb Minhee's shoulder length hair.

"Was it Minhee's wish to have short hair?" Taeyong asked when they're walking out the apartment, looking with a bit of envy at Jaehyun who's holding hand with his daughter. Seems like a good life

"No, it's hard to manage for me when I'm too busy, so..." Jaehyun answered in guilt.

"Do you like your hair Minhee? Or do you want it longer?" He cooes the toddler.

"I want it longer," she said shyly with a smile, showing her cute tiny teeth at the front.

"Let's grow it longer then, yeah? You have me now, I'll braid your hair then!" He said dramatically for an exciting effect, successfully pulling out a gleeful giggle from the little girl.

It's only first day yet Jaehyun already living a dream like life, Lee Taeyong is such a blessing. He couldn't stop smiling for the entire day.

  
\---

  
It took only three days for Minhee to warm up to Taeyong, no longer wary and actually running to greet the man in the morning, "oppa!"

"Good morning baby girl! Look at you pretty thing, so energetic this morning!" He laughed, picking up Minhee to twirl her and elicit more high pitched laughter.

For once Jaehyun's morning is easy since Taeyong bring Minhee to the kitchen and he could get ready for work more leisurely. There's noises and more laughter, making him smile as he dress himself, heart swimming in warm honey. It's been so long since he could hear and see Minhee that cheerful, more child like than the little girl from a week ago who matured too fast because her father is busy and there's no mother who would usually pamper her in place of him.

Taeyong's foods are always amazing and delicious, warming not only their stomach but also their heart, almost like filling a hole which they never really notice was there. Minhee would swinging happily when they're walking her to the daycare center, one hand held by Taeyong and the other by Jaehyun. Sometimes if Minhee in the mood to be spoiled, either him or Taeyong would hold her up in their arms all the way to the destination. Jaehyun then would kissed her goodbye, fondness thick to see her that happy and then sometimes there's a fleeting thought that he would like to kiss goodbye Taeyong too. But of course he didn't.

When the empty room finally filled with Taeyong's stuffs, that's when Jaehyun give him the spare key of their home. Perhaps it's only on Jaehyun's part, since he does have a certain feelings towards the man, that it felt intimate. He didn't dwell on it, after all they're at most roommates with mutual benefits. He pays Taeyong, yet the man is more than that to him, like a friend, like a family and it makes him feel content. It's truly platonic between them, if he exclude the fact that sometimes Jaehyun had _dreams_ about Taeyong, but his current life feels no less blissful and fulfilled.

There are times when he came home to Taeyong holding Minhee over his chest and one hand patting the little girl's back gently, low singing filling the space as he keep swaying softly to lull the toddler to sleep. The sight makes Jaehyun's chest right, he longs for this serenity, gaps fulfilled with warmth that's been absent from his home. Other time he found Taeyong cleaning or hanging the laundry, like a picture perfect of a loving home, he feels urged to get closer and just squeeze the man in a tight embrace, possibly slip in a kiss or two. But it stays as a dream, _for now._

Strange how feelings manifested in such a short time, but that's just how amazing Taeyong is. For both Jaehyun and Minhee.

  
\---

  
"Looking good."

Jaehyun look up to see Ten wiggling his eyebrows to him, "Yeah, Taeyong always go extra for the boxed lunch."

"I mean you, you look good and happy," he sit down beside him in the canteen, never buying the foods there but to have their own home cooked lunch. Taeyong made sure to made some for Ten too and give it to Jaehyun to share, bless his heart, "parenting is less work when done together, that's good for you. Kudos for all the single parent in the world, they're heros."

"Agreed, even though I got no child to know that, but the way you looked ragged before Taeyong is helping you is enough to tell," Bambam chimed in from the other side of Jaehyun.

"He really is a blessing, I feel like I'm finally living and have time for myself and for Minhee too," Jaehyun sighed in contentment. He caught Ten looking to him with a meaningful smile, "what?"

"No juicy story to tell?" He grinned.

"What? No, it's strictly mutual benefits, nothing more to that."

"Yeah right," Bambam scoffed.

"You both are fine men, healthy and single, don't tell me there's nothing. It's not like you two didn't feel any connection," Ten deadpanned.

"How do you know there's connection between us?" Jaehyun asked seriously.

"Duh," Bambam and Ten said in unison.

"You said that as if we didn't see you looking at your phone with that smile, and the way Taeyong often talked about you, seriously?" Ten rolled his eyes.

"And you just assumed I was smiling because of his texts?" Jaehyun said, earning a disinterested looks from both men, "okay, yeah that's true. And I'm not gonna lie and say I don't feel a spark between us, but let's not jump to conclusions here. Who knows if it's only me who felt that? Beside I got a daughter, people think of it as a baggage."

"People, is Taeyong these people?" Bambam inquired with a lift of an eyebrow, getting silence from Jaehyun, "thought so."

"Perhaps it's time to settle down, for real this time," Ten shrugged.

"As if it's easy, at our age and circumstances, I don't think so."

"It's you, yourself who made it harder, it's not rocket science, just do it," Bambam bemoaned.

"Speaking of that, why not invite Taeyong as your plus one to our upcoming gala? This country maybe homophobic, but government people can't afford to be judgemental nor be prejudiced, they won't even bat at an eyelash if you bring him as your date. What's more partnership for same sex couple are implemented, it'll be okay," Ten said, not without excitement in his voice, "I'm thinking of doing the same too."

"That's like killing two birds with a stone, you implied what you have in mind about your relationship with him and also outed yourself," Bambam snickers.

"I haven't even tell my parents about my sexuality..." Jaehyun deadpanned.

"Isn't it about time then? Or are you planning to keep it a secret for the rest of your life?" Ten asked with concern.

Jaehyun sighed, "maybe you're right."

  
\---

  
In the morning Taeyong cook meals, bring Minhee to daycare center with Jaehyun then they all go to their respective jobs. Then Taeyong will go to pick Minhee from daycare center home and clean around the house until Jaehyun come back home in the evening and Taeyong go for his night class three days a week. That day was one of Taeyong day off from his night class, which was why Jaehyun came home to find the said man playing a game with his daughter, both welcoming him warmly.

"You look tired," he asked when Jaehyun emerged from his bedroom freshly bathed.

"Yeah, there's a gala coming soon so job has been hectic," Jaehyun moaned tiredly as he plopped himself on the couch, looking absent mindedly to Minhee who now playing toys by herself in front of the TV.

"Have you had dinner? Or should I make you something light?" Taeyong offered, standing by the couch with fidgeting hands as if he want to touch Jaehyun yet holding back.

He wants to say, _it's okay if you want to touch me, by all means please do so_ , but he didn't, "I had some sandwiches, but it'll be good if i can have coffee."

"No coffee for you in the evening," Taeyong said sternly, "but i can get you some juice or tea."

"Fruit juice?" Jaehyun whined, head resting heavily on the couch.

"We got some nice citrus if you want," Taeyong smiled, seemingly deciding to touch Jaehyun after all when he picks some stray strands off his face, "it's better for you than coffee."

"Okay," Jaehyun whispered, eyes blinking slowly and it's a little bit intimate the way they're staring at each other, "Thank you."

"No problem," Taeyong twirled to the kitchen after grinning stupidly pretty to him.

He was planning to laze around on the couch while watching TV that night, but Jaehyun standing up to go to the kitchen too, leaning on the counter and watching Taeyong cutting up the citrus. It looks and feels so domestic, it seems so right to have the man in his kitchen making something for him and his daughter. Taeyong look good whenever and everywhere, but Jaehyun likes him best in his place, in his life. He thinks, he want it to last, being together like _this_. Maybe it'll be nice if he cooks sometimes, a little appreciation he should gift Taeyong with.

"What are you looking at?"

Jaehyun is brought out of his reverie at the question, finding Taeyong looking back to him with a grin. He decided to be honest, "You, I'm looking at you."

"Oh?" He seem a bit surprised although he try to look nonchalant despite the slight growing redness in his cheeks, "and why is that?"

"I feel like I'm in peace, us like this. Minhee, you and me, in this home," Jaehyun whispered, heart taking a faster pace even though he hides it with a calm demeanor, crossing his arms over his chest to feel a bit more in control, "I'm wondering if you're thinking the same or..."

"I've been asking myself why you didn't try to date again even though you're single and now that I'm here, you're more free," Taeyong said instead, getting the blender out of the cupboard and plug it.

"I'm thinking of having a date, actually, to accompany me to the gala," Jaehyun exhaled slowly, trying to pick the better words to slip out his mouth.

"Oh, that sounds nice," he smiled but not looking to Jaehyun, dumping the citrus into the blender and let it buzz loudly as if not giving Jaehyun a chance to reply. But it has to come to an end, and when the machine quieted down, Taeyong finally looking back to him, "I can take care of Minhee, you should have fun then."

"It's in the weekend, so my parents can take care of Minhee for that night," Jaehyun waits with rap attention to see any reaction Taeyong might give out.

"Why would you do that when I'm here? I can-"

"I want you to be my date, Taeyong," Jaehyun shot.

There's silent stretched out, Taeyong staring at him with unreadable expression until, "me? To the gala?"

"If you want to, I would be delighted if you are," Jaehyun tried to smile although it must look awkward since he's actually very nervous.

"But then... won't that outed you? You told me you still haven't told anyone," Taeyong asked with apparent confusion and worry.

That's what he picked up? Not about Jaehyun asking him to be his date? "I never planned to hide it for too long, so this could be a nice reveal and debut, don't you think so? Ah, but I don't know if you already came out or not, so if you're uncomfortable about it you can say no."

Again, Taeyong took a moment before he answered, "I've told my parents so I'm fine with it, what about you though?"

"You have? How did it go?" Jaehyun asked in genuine curiosity.

"They couldn't understand it at first, obviously, and tried to reason with me," Taeyong shrugged, going back to the juice and pour it into a tall container, "but eventually they accepted it and here we are, I'm free to love anyone. It's worth it despite the pain, it's a huge relief."

Jaehyun took a moment to think about it, considering what his parents' reaction would be, but the man is right, "they're my parents after all, accept it or not they should know the truth, for the good of myself too. But I think mine would react in a similar fashion as yours, I hope."

"So," Taeyong said, closing the container full of juice before he pours some into a glass for Jaehyun, "You want to use this chance at the gala to come out, with me as your... accessory?"

"What?" That caught him in surprise, did he say something wrong to create such conclusion? "No, that's not what I'm aiming."

"It sounded like it," Taeyong chuckled, but there's something pained at the way it sounds, "so what is your aim?"

They stares at each other with tension growing in the air between them, eyes searching and it might be a wishful thinking but Jaehyun thinks, he saw what he wished to see, "I keep wondering these days and it feels so right, so good to have us, I asked myself if it's only me who feels it. I want to know, for sure, so I don't have to be on my toes, hoping and wondering for long weeks when i could avoid wasting more time than I already had."

A safe approach, but it's clear and loud, implied thickly and Taeyong gets it, "is the answer could only be answered in yes, or no?"

"You can answer it honestly, it doesn't have to be yes or no, it could be... in the middle?" Jaehyun smiled, cringing inwardly because he must seem desperate.

Taeyong chuckling with an airy tone, giving Jaehyun the glass of juice and stepping in closer into personal space that Jaehyun could almost feel his breath to his face, "in the middle, huh? I like us too, it seems too soon to say anything since it's only been a short while, but." He's inhaling slowly and deeply, "I did imagine to have this next year and the next, and... the next."

Jaehyun's breath took a hitch when Taeyong stepping in closer, their faces merely inches away and the tension rising to the point his heart beats almost feel deafening, along with the heat creeping up his face, "so..."

"I say yes?" Taeyong chuckled, eyes dropping to Jaehyun's lips and it's so obvious of what he wants, Jaehyun will be damned if he didn't give in.

"Can i kiss you then?" He whispered, only for Taeyong to lean in slowly, pressing their lips together in the softest way, blood rushing and tingling under their skin. It's chaste, a simple, innocent kiss yet Jaehyun's gut feels like it fell and butterfly exploding in the best way. But he keep his hands anchored on the counter, far too afraid to break the fragile moment.

There's a soft breath fanning his lips when Taeyong pulls away a little bit, their eyes interlocked and only fleeting away to look at each other lips and proximity, "I would love to be your date, Jaehyun. To the gala or anywhere else."

Jaehyun heaved out a breath of relief, soft laugh bubbling out his chest and heart aches when Taeyong is smiling oh so sweetly to him, "i... I'm glad, thank you."

"You thanked me, for this?" He laughed, hands daringly coming up to caress Jaehyun's clothed chest, leaning up to kiss him again, moulding their warm lips a bit harder, letting go with a soft gasp, "don't be so adorable or it'll be hard for me to resist."

 _Why resist though?_ Jaehyun's mind immediately supplies, "it's not really appropriate... But I-"

"Yes?" Taeyong leaning in again, eyes closed when he's nudging Jaehyun's cheek with his forehead, titling his face to kiss him again, just a peck yet the taller man's chest is on fire.

"H-how about being my date in- in my-" he stutters, almost having a heart attack.

"Your bedroom?" Taeyong grins, looking like the most beautiful Cheshire cat, his lean fingers slipping in Jaehyun's dark locks.

Jaehyun almost, _almost_ choke, but he swallowed it instead and whispered, "yes...?"

"For now, kiss me properly first," he breathed sensually to his lips that Jaehyun could drink the heat of it, "then we can discuss it further after Minhee is asleep and you're done with that juice i made."

"Hell, saying juice in this moment, never sounds so wrong-" Jaehyun's words got cut off and swallowed immediately by Taeyong's sinful and delicious lips. Kissing him harder and deeper, bodies pressing tighter that Jaehyun being caged by the heat radiating off the shorter man and the kitchen counter. God, he's dying and it feels like ascending to heaven.

"You talk too much," Taeyong exhales a bit roughly before one of his legs hooking around Jaehyun's waist, "You should kiss me more."

"I think- I think I'm dying," Jaehyun lets out dumbly, arms now tight around Taeyong's slim torso, hunger for more. His comment makes Taeyong laugh though and they stop kissing, but hey, he's not regretting it in the slightest.

Because now, now he can kiss Taeyong without second thoughts.

\---

Maybe he forgot to tell Taeyong that his ex would be at the gala too, since many people from diverse backgrounds are invited which includes her. But can you blame him, when he's been high in the clouds since the man reciprocated his feelings? There's been a number of times when they went out for a short, casual date with Minhee coloring it more playful. There's still no time or chance to date alone or in the bedroom when they're both busy with life, but Jaehyun is far from complaining since life never feel so beautiful and filled with happiness.

Taeyong, who led a more frugal life than he is, have no decent dress suit for the gala which prompted them to shop together and be the incentive of their future dates. And if the man is already gorgeous from the start, Taeyong in maroon tux is breathtaking, Jaehyun almost faint from how fast his blood is rushing and the desire to take it off the smooth golden skin. _Damn_. It took him a hellish sheer of will power to not just pin the man and kiss him silly when they're walking out the apartment to drop off Minhee at her grandparents' house. Since when he's back to being a horny teenager? Blame Taeyong for being so stunning.

Although the effect was proven to be mutual when they're back in the car with no Minhee and Taeyong quickly straddling him in the back seat, kissing him with fervor and claiming that Jaehyun in dark turquoise tux is ruining his sanity. Aside from the intense making out in the car, Jaehyun's evening is blessed because his parents didn't react badly when they got told that Taeyong is his date for the gala. His mother actually looked guilty, cradling his face gently with apology in her eyes.

"You should have told us, it must be hard for you."

And his father didn't say anything else but ' _sorry_ ' and hugged him awkwardly, at least he was understanding. His little bits of disappointment about his father's reaction was short lived though, because not long after the man asked out of the blue, "so are you going to apply for partnership soon?"

Both him and Taeyong blushes furiously at the question, Jaehyun being the only one who could save the situation said, "No, not yet. We, uh... we need to consider Minhee, so we will wait... yeah."

"Oh, but you're living together already? Shouldn't Minhee already adapting to your new life by now?" His mother inquired a bit confused much to their dismay because, she's right, in a way. Minhee was just an excuse, the only thing holding them back was themselves. And Minhee loves Taeyong, so really, the only thing hindering is their own _adaptation_.

  
"What are you thinking?"

Jaehyun rip his eyes off the road to look at Taeyong for a second before he's focusing on driving again, "what?"

"I can hear your little gears in your head rolling," Taeyong said softly, placing a warm weight of his hand on Jaehyun's thigh.

He didn't answer right away, still thinking, "I'm thinking about my mother's words. And I'm... wondering, I've been married, Taeyong. If i date again, I don't want it to be... just that. The only thing in my mind would only be a life, together, a home and children. A long commitment."

The radio toning down when Taeyong twist the volume, letting low and calming noises to fill in the serious yet tender tension in the car. "A lifetime relationship," he supplied after a moment.

"Yes," Jaehyun agrees quickly, "Perhaps I forgot to mention it when we, you know, I was too happy to think clearly. But now you must know this, I don't do _date_ , i want commitment."

"I know," it was spoken softly, yet it's thick, grounding and crystal clear, "perhaps I didn't make myself clear when I said i see myself with you and Minhee for many years ahead?"

"I, uh, y-you do?" Jaehyun risked a glance to Taeyong, got surprised in the best, pleasing way.

"Of course I do," Taeyong chuckled, rubbing Jaehyun's thigh gently, "I'm part of your life now whether it wasn't intended that way at the start, but I've seen and felt it, your family, your home. I didn't only see you, but with Minhee too, and of course I didn't only longs to be with you, but to be a part of your family, Jaehyun. And family don't do halfway, do they?"

"No, they don't..." His mind gears rolling fast and heart thundering at the said words, the promises, "so... you'll be willing to, uh, apply partnership with me?"

"Won't that be equally marriage for us? Are you really proposing to me in this way?" Taeyong laughed, squeezing the thick thigh playfully. "I figured it out that you're not very smooth Jaehyun, but this is a new level."

"Well sorry, my mind just go haywire when it's involving you. But, really, you want us like that?" He's giddy, he's impatient and very much happy and excited at the prospect.

"Give it some time, then ask me nicely, you'll know when you have to ask again for my hand," Taeyong smirked, leaning on the window car and being the charismatic and stunning guy that he is.

"Ah you, you're a fucking tease," Jaehyun groaned in gleeful frustration, grinning widely like an idiot.

"Surely you already know that," he shrugged, "now go back focusing on driving so you can flaunt me to public sooner. To think that you're asking me this even though we have yet have a date in bed, you're too impatient."

Jaehyun almost crash then.

  
"Jaehyun, there you are!" A high pitched voice rings from beside him not long after they roams the huge palace like hall of the gala, he turns to see his ex smiling to him in a beautiful dress much like herself.

"Minsook, it's been a while," he greets back, opening his arms for a hug and she accept it right away.

"Oh I've missed you and Minhee, I'm thinking to visit your parents tomorrow, do you have time then?"

"I thought you have to go back right away at the first flight? We decided you can see her at her birthday," he asked in surprise, letting go of the hug.

"I know, but turns out i can squeeze in more time so i want to meet her tomorrow. Beside, I have something to tell you," she said excitedly, to which took up Jaehyun's attention that he kind of forgetting that Taeyong is beside him.

"Bad news or good news?" He narrowed his eyes jokingly, earning a gentle slap to his shoulder.

"Good news, don't worry I'm not stealing our daughter although i really want to."

" _Bitch_ , no, she's mine."

"Say that when you're the one who's pregnant for nine months," she rolled her eyes.

Jaehyun was about to continue the harmless banter when he felt a hand on his arm, looking to the side to find Taeyong giving him a meaningful look, "Oh right, sorry, Minsook this is Taeyong, and Taeyong this is Minsook, my ex wife."

"Hello Taeyong, nice to meet you," she smiled warmly as they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Minsook," he reciprocate the smile although a bit awkward since he's the one who's aware of how weird the situation is.

"Jaehyun's colleague?" She asked, oblivious.

Taeyong smiles, the kind which is quite mysterious and Jaehyun chimed in, "my date."

Minsook's smile falter, something shifting in her dark brown orbs before she's smiling again, "i see, so you've came out, Jaehyun?"

"I'm debuting today," he laughed, eliciting her laughter too.

"So today is officially your first day?"

"Yeah, it's nerve wrecking."

Taeyong squeezes Jaehyun's arm briefly, smiling politely, "it's really nice to meet you Minsook, but please excuse me I have to step away for a little bit."

Both Jaehyun and Minsook staring at the man as he goes, silence in the air amidst the chattering around them. "He's really pretty," she commented.

"Yeah, I really am blessed and got lucky," he chuckled.

"No kidding, I think I'm tempted to steal him from you."

"Keep dreaming, you're boosting my ego," Jaehyun puffed out his chest, proud.

"Just a simple date or...?"

"I want to marry him," Jaehyun said breathlessly, looking to Minsook still grinning, "I've been thinking if I should tell you about this, but now _you know_."

"You should, because my good news is similar," she snickers, wiggling her fingers to show a nice jeweled ring.

"You're joking, you're engaged?" He gasped.

"Yes! Ah, I was planning to surprise you guys tomorrow but you ruined it by being a step ahead of me," she groaned.

"No, actually I haven't ask him seriously so you're still a step ahead of me. Which is unfair, _are you kidding me?_ " He repeated in loud, excited whisper.

"No!" She laughed, "I'm getting married, again."

"Well, at least it's better now, because there's love," he nudged her with his elbow, "congratulation, I wish you a long, happy marriage."

"I wish you the same too Jaehyun, it really surprised me that you have someone too," she sighed, a longing gaze in her eyes.

Somehow, it reminds him of something that Taeyong had said, "Minsook, I don't know if this is appropriate, but now that we both have our own significant other, i want to ask. Did you have feelings for me, back then?"

There it is again the shift in her eyes like the one when she got introduced to Taeyong, she inhaled deeply, "I was, that was one of the reasons why I could tell that you're... gay."

"Oh," he lets out, even after Taeyong said it, he didn't really think it was true.

"It's a closed chapter now, so no hard feeling."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I said no hard feelings!" She chuckles, "I've found my closure, today included. I only want us be happy now, with our own families."

"Yeah, same," they laughed, nudging each other side like the best friend they are.

"So, are you thinking of giving Minhee her siblings?"

"What? I haven't even marry him yet, that's for another time, gosh. I mean, we haven't even done the deed," he blushed.

"You? Wow, he's that precious huh? You're usually so quick."

"And how would you know that?" He's dumbfounded.

"Ten didn't leave out any juicy details to me," she snickers.

"The betrayal," he scowling, "why you asked that though? Are you planning to give Minhee siblings soon?"

"My good news wasn't only one," she dramatically leaning in, patting her stomach.

"And you say I'm the quick one, hypocrite. Congratulation again," he took a champagne flute from a passing waiter, "cheers to a preggo."

"Hah, you wish any of you could carry."

Jaehyun almost spray wine out of his nose.

  
\---

"She's beautiful."

Jaehyun put away his and Taeyong's tux carefully in the wardrobe, looking back to the other man who's standing by the door of his bedroom, "who? Minsook?"

"Yeah, I've seen her portraits in this home, but seeing her in real life, she's... much more beautiful."

"Yeah, she got a lot of suitors before we got married, but because our parents are close, I was the chosen one," he snorted, "the thing I'm most grateful for about our marriage was that she gave me Minhee."

"Minhee really took after her mother, beautiful too," Taeyong smiles, walking closer and reaching out to touch Jaehyun.

"What is it?" He took his hand and kissed it, pulling to round the slender arms on his waist and kissed the man's cheek.

"Just feeling kind of weird," he sighed, tucking his face in the crook of Jaehyun's neck.

"Why would you?" Jaehyun asked, confused.

"Feels kind of barging into someone else's life. Seeing the two of you, you look good together and you can be with her everywhere without people questioning or judging. But with me, you'll gather eyes which won't be always nice, I've been there. I think about Minhee too, how will it affect her in the future and I feel selfish to seek for my happiness when this could make it hard for her."

"Then maybe it's the world which is wrong," Jaehyun whispered, kissing the man's head gently, arms holding tight and stroking the slender back.

"What do you mean?" He asked back in equal whisper.

"It's not us who's wrong, the world is, so we don't have to change us, we change the world," he sways, like dancing slowly with Taeyong in his embrace, feels so right and he have no intention to let go. Ever. "Aren't we capable of being strong because there are people who cares for us, support us? Your parents, mine and then there are our friends. Minhee will have them too and most importantly, she will have us, won't she? And we aren't fighting this wrong world alone, there are many people out there who's struggling too, fighting together, isn't that nice? We aren't alone, Taeyong."

Jaehyun could feel the way Taeyong is sinking deeper into him, warm and heavier, relaxing his body within their arms. There's a little smile on his lips when Taeyong said, "I guess you're right, we are not alone. We shouldn't care when we did nothing wrong."

"Exactly," Jaehyun said, chuckling together still swaying on their stood, holding the man's head to his neck and kissing his hair, fondly, full of affection.

Taeyong then stepping back, slowly leading them to the bed and they're sitting down, pulling away from the embrace just enough to stare into each other's eyes, "could you reassure me whenever I'm feeling like this? Down, pessimistic?"

"I could and will always do, just like I know you'll do the same for me, would you?" Jaehyun smiled, reaching up to brush away the man's hair, tucking it behind the ears, gazing lovingly into the dark, mellow eyes.

"I would," he whispered with determination, eyes fluttering close to lean in for a simple kiss, soft yet deep in their hearts. "Strange how I could feel so strongly for you when we haven't know each other for long, you fits like a worn out clothes, comfortable and familiar."

"Strange analogy but I feel the same too, it is strange, but do you think it's wrong?"

Taeyong leans back, silence in the room but it's comforting, warm and gentle, "You feels right."

"You feels right for me too."

Their eyes speaks more than words could, accompanying and so true. Taeyong sliding his hand over Jaehyun's chest, feeling the body heat under his skin, the thrumming of heart beats, alive and exists, together.

"Can we, have all that we have, tonight? You, and me," he whispered, warm breath caressing Jaehyun's lips and tension rising. Nothing rushed, just there to feel.

"I would love to, Taeyong."

That night, not only their hearts are united, but their entire being colliding, fitting together like stars and the moon. Many whispers of love carved on their skin and souls.

  
\---

  
"You weren't kidding when you said he can be extra, that's a lot more extra than last time" Ten commented when he peeks at Jaehyun's boxed lunch.

"I wonder if you got another roommate who can be my live in cook too, Ten," Bambam joked, "I'm in need for some love."

"Not everyone can get fairytale kind of love story Bam, Jaehyun really got lucky there," he snorted.

The man in interest is chuckling, not minding a bit about their teasing, chest warm and eyes twinkling as he's looking to his boxed lunch. Never again store bought meals, no more bland tasting foods and most importantly, now he got lunch which packed with care. Warm for his soul, lonely no more.

The box filled with abundant of foods, nutritious and balanced, with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Hit me up at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RiriSailing?s=09)


End file.
